dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy (ルーシイ, Ruushii) is the second child and youngest daughter of Nathaniel and Julie, the younger sister of Tyler, the granddaughter of Marcus and Amelia, the grandniece of Shaun and Danielle, the niece of Zesmond and Emily, Paul and Alyson, Jimmy and Kayla and Gohan and Videl, the cousin of Melissa, Tommy, Goten, Michelle, Alissa and Pan. She's the close friend of the fighters and supporters of the Z Fighters: Marron, Bulla, Colm, Cody, Emma, Simon, Megan, Elyse, Rose and Samantha. She's has appears on the end of Dragon Ball Z series and appears on the Dragon Ball GT series. Appearance Lucy is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has blue eyes, milky white lightest-pale skin complexion and straight jet black hair. Lucy's hair was tied in two twin hair buns, but her hair was still down to her lower back and two large shoulder-length strands are framing her face. As a child, As a preteen, In the end of Dragon Ball Z series and at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, As a teenager, In Dragon Ball GT series, Personality Lucy is the very Biography Background Lucy is born on Age 777 and Dragon Ball Z Perfect World Saga In ten years later of Super Buu and Kid Buu's defeat, In the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Baby Saga Lucy is Super 17 Saga In one year later after the battle with Baby, she's now Shadow Dragon Saga Lucy Power Manga and Anime Lucy is the Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Saiyan Power - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Lucy Super Saiyan Lucy Equipment Video Games Appearances Lucy is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Lucy, Trivia * Lucy's name means Japanese name means (ルーシイ or Ruushii) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Lucy is: Light. * In Italian the meaning of the name Lucy is: Graceful light. Illumination. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Lucy is: Light. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Lucy is: Light. * It is pronounced LOO-see. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Lucy is "light". Feminine of Lucius; vernacular form of Lucia. The feast day of Saint Lucy (fourth century), patroness of sight, is called the Festival of Light in Sweden. Lucy is also a bossy little girl in Charles Schulz's popular "Peanuts" comic strip. Actress Lucy Liu. * It is pronounced loo-SEEL. It is of French and Latin origin, and the meaning of Lucille is "light". Diminutive of Lucy. Lucilla was used by the Romans and revived in the 19th century. Comedienne Lucille Ball. Gallery __good_father_3_00_am__by_lala_mot-dchepfu-2.jpg art_trade__my_part_by_aneko_tyan_ddexap6-pre-2.jpg __kuchiyose_no_jutsu___by_lala_mot_dcusl9u-pre-1.jpg __kuchiyose_no_jutsu___by_lala_mot_dcusl9u-pre.jpg art_trade__my_part_by_aneko_tyan_ddexap6-pre.jpg Lucy.jpg __home___by_lala_mot_dci97kd-pre-1.jpg __family_evening___by_lala_mot_dcznaum-pre-2.jpg Cm for dreamchaser21 by hvostik das5sbp-pre.jpg __kai_and_rai_uchiha__by_lala_mot_dcpq66u-full-2.jpg __we_are_uchiha___by_lala_mot_dciot6g-pre-1.jpg __i_found_you______by_lala_mot_dcj2bii-pre-2.jpg __father___by_lala_mot_dcm33pr-pre-2.jpg __let_s_fight___by_lala_mot_dctuqvv-pre-2.jpg __rai_x_kiyoshi___by_lala_mot_dd5a0im-pre-1.jpg __don_t_need___by_lala_mot_dd49clp-pre-1.jpg Family evening by lala mot dcznaum-pre.jpg Kai and rai uchiha by lala mot dcpq66u-fullview.jpg We are uchiha by lala mot dciot6g-pre.jpg I found you by lala mot dcj2bii-pre.jpg Father by lala mot dcm33pr-pre.jpg Let s fight by lala mot dctuqvv-pre.jpg at__let_me_down__by_wilczyca117_ddfso7d-pre-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Video games where Lucy is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters